


Seeing stars

by ikeawaldo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Making Out, Sex, Smoking, SuperMega - Freeform, Voyeurs (kinda?), fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeawaldo/pseuds/ikeawaldo
Summary: Ryan has you feeling starstruck when he pulls you away from the chaos of a party at the Supermegaplex
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i’m back :)  
> i’ve had this in my drafts for a long time, i spent lots of time editing it over and over again because i wanted it to be really good  
> i’m sorry ryan magee i just Yearn for u on a daily basis  
> enjoy :) (also ryan has long hair because i Love long hair ryan so much)

“Hey,” Ryan gently placed his hand on your bicep to get your attention, “It’s a little crowded in here, wanna smoke a blunt on the porch with me?”

You smiled and agreed, and Ryan led you to a sliding door at the back of the house. Ryan opened the door and gestured for you to go through first. He followed you outside and shut the door behind him, silencing the voices and music bumping from inside the Supermegaplex. Once the door smacked shut, you sighed with relief. You were happy to finally feel like you could think again.

You were getting a little overwhelmed by the party; there were lots of people there, a large portion of which were friends of Matt and Ryan you didn’t know. You knew that Ryan wasn’t the biggest fan of huge gatherings either, and you were grateful for Ryan bringing you out here for some peace and quiet.

Ryan leaned against the fence and rested his forearms on the railing. He manifested a neatly rolled blunt from his pocket and sparked it with a red lighter. Once it was lit, you spent a few moments passing it between each other and enjoying the peaceful silence and letting yourselves relax.

The sun had set a little while ago, so the air around you had cooled down. The sky was absent of clouds, but the light pollution in Glendale prevented you from seeing most of the stars. You thought of fond memories from your hometown, when you and your friends would smoke on a beautiful night like tonight and stargaze.

“It’s sad we can’t see the stars that well in California, isn’t it?” You said as Ryan passed the blunt back to you. You took a hit and watched Ryan glance up at the sky. You started to feel a familiar lightness in your head from the smoke, a lightness that relaxed you and made you feel more comfortable speaking to Ryan. It’s not that you were uncomfortable around Ryan, you were always just a little nervous talking to any boy you thought was cute.

Ryan’s hair was pulled back into a low bun with a few loose strands still framing his face. You admired how his hair faintly shined in the moonlight. The way he tilted his head up to the sky made the shape of his softly defined jaw especially clear. You were very fixated on Ryan now, and your eyes travelled downward to his arms. His black sweatshirt was pushed up past his elbows, exposing his forearms resting on the patio fence. You watched his fingers absent-mindedly lock and unlock in front of him as he smiled slightly and replied, “Yeah, I miss being able to see all of ‘em. There were a lot more stars to see in South Carolina.”

You passed the blunt back to him, still watching him, “I’m sure there were. Same where I used to live,” you said. You weren’t sure what else to talk about, but you felt content just watching Ryan and watching the stars. When Ryan turned to take the blunt, you immediately glanced away from his face, hoping he didn’t notice you staring.

You glanced back up and pointed at the sky, “At least we can still see the Big Dipper.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

You kept your gaze on the sky, still nervous about being caught staring at Ryan. You hit the blunt as you pointed out a couple more of the few visible constellations, “I don’t think I can see any more though, that’s too bad.”

You turned to face Ryan again to pass the blunt back. He was already looking right at you, which made his eyes widen a bit and look down before taking the blunt back. You laughed a little, recognizing the behavior.

“What are you looking at?” you asked flirtatiously.

He shyly returned his gaze to you and smirked, “Nothin’, you’re just taking that blunt like a champ. When I smoke with the boys and I roll the blunt, Matt coughs at least a hundred times.”

“I’m honored to be less of a pussy than Matt Watson,” you said through a giggle.

Ryan laughed again and took another pull from the blunt. His face fell a little and he looked back at you sheepishly, “And I was just thinking that you look really pretty tonight. I was really hoping you’d come to the party, I’m glad you did.”

In an instant, your chest was full of butterflies. The thought of Ryan wondering if you were going to show up paired with his small compliment made your stomach drop. You couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you, Ryan. You look really good tonight, too.”

All of a sudden you noticed how close the two of you were. You had both inched closer along the patio railing, your forearms less than a foot apart. Ryan’s arms looked thick and strong. You thought about how they would feel wrapped around your body, pulling you close.

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and hit the blunt once more. His focus quickly rotated from your lips to the ground, until he finally met your eyes.

“Can I try something?” he asked with subtle nervousness in his voice. Your head spun with the sight of Ryan’s face only inches from yours with smoke gently billowing from his lips.

“Sure,” you breathed, looking up at him through your lashes.

Ryan used his free hand to cup your jaw and bring his lips to yours. His lips were soft and warm, and you could feel his scruffy facial hair rub against your chin. The first kisses were slow and tender, and with each kiss you leaned further into each other, allowing the cautious distance between your bodies to close.

Once you found a comfortable rhythm, the kiss began to deepen. His hand travelled from your jaw to the back of your neck and you gripped his biceps. You gently sucked on his bottom lip and his mouth gently opened. You broke the kiss with a faint gasp and you exhaled the smoke Ryan had passed to you in the kiss. You stared at each other for a beat, with hazy eyes and parted lips. You were definitely high at this point, so you were at a loss for words.

One corner of his mouth raised in a shy smile and he lifted the blunt back to his lips to take another drag. He glanced down at what little was left of the blunt, “Should we finish this and head inside? I’m sure we can find a place to be, uh, alone, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yes, definitely,” you agreed, and held your hand out to take the blunt from him, still resting your other hand on his arm. He passed it to you, and you took the last few drags before putting the blunt out and tossing the roach.

Ryan lightly grabbed your hand and led you inside. Most of the guests at the party had congregated in the main room by the fireplace and the kitchen. The two of you tried to sneak by the crowd unnoticed, but Ryan passed Matt, who was talking to a few people and laughing hard. Matt glanced down at your hand being held by Ryan’s and he grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. He clapped Ryan on the back a few times and Ryan dismissively chuckled.

“Dude, shut up,” Ryan mumbled and he continued to lead you past Matt and the rest of the crowd without drawing much more attention. He brought you into the first empty room he found: the recording room.

You stepped into the recording room and Ryan followed. He locked the door behind him and turned to face you. You eagerly stepped forward to kiss Ryan once more. He was caught off guard for a beat and stumbled backward. You caught his waist with one hand and pressed him lightly against the door, tenderly placing your other hand on the side of his neck.

He gripped your hips tightly and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. You liked how you fit against Ryan’s chest, the way his broad shoulders and thick arms enveloped you. Ryan reached up with one hand to tangle his fingers in your hair. His tight grip made you lean your head back into his touch and quietly sigh against his lips. You felt him chuckle mischievously in response.

He pulled your head further back, just enough to allow him access to your neck. He sucked wet kisses into your neck, soliciting high-pitched sighs from you with each kiss. He continued until he licked under your jaw, and in response you bucked your hips forward and moaned. With each movement of his mouth, Ryan’s beard gently tickled at your neck, intensifying the sensations.

“That feels so good, Ry,” you whispered, your voice already a little ragged. You started grasping at him, reaching for the hem of his shirt to tug it up. You wanted to feel as close to Ryan as possible, with nothing between you.

He released his grip on you to take his shirt off, and you took the time to do the same. You both took a beat to marvel at each other’s naked torsos. You placed your hands on his pecs and began to move your hands over his chest, feeling the soft hair and masculine heat underneath your fingers. You leaned up once more to kiss him. He passionately kissed back, pulling you into him once more, allowing you to feel the warmth of his soft stomach flush against yours. He snaked one arm around your waist and lifted the other to massage your breast over your bra.

He broke the kiss to move both of you towards the recording couch, careful to avoid bumping any recording equipment. He sat down on the couch with his knees spread and as you walked towards the couch you reached for your belt buckle and began to unfasten it.

“Is this okay?” you asked, wanting to make sure you weren’t going too fast. You could confidently guess Ryan’s answer, however, due to the distinct bulge in his shorts made apparent by his open position on the couch.

Ryan nodded in response, “Yes, yeah, that’s okay,” he replied, words tumbling out of his mouth nervously. You smirked lasciviously and continued to remove your jeans. They crumpled to the floor and you stepped out of them and pushed them away from your feet.

Ryan stared incredulously at your near-naked body. The way he was transfixed by you caused a familiar heat to pool in your stomach. You stepped closer to him and admired how his eyes were focused on your chest in mild bewilderment. You maneuvered yourself on top of him, gingerly straddling his hips. Ryan instinctively positioned his hands on your waist, holding you in place. You began to play with his hair, running your fingers over his dark curls. You leaned down to place languid kisses on Ryan’s skin anywhere your mouth could reach. With each kiss, Ryan responded with soft, low grunts under his breath.

As you kissed his neck, Ryan’s hands moved slowly along your skin, mapping out every inch of your body. He caressed your arms, your shoulders, your breasts, before moving down to squeeze your thighs that were sprawled across his lap. As he grabbed your thighs, you purposefully bucked your hips down to grind against his straining cock. This caused Ryan to lean forward and bury a moan in your neck.

Ryan murmured against your skin, his voice deep and full of wanting, “Your body is perfect, Y/N. It feels so good to hold you like this.”

His words sent a rush of heat through your body. In response, you brought his face to yours to kiss him again. The initial kisses you shared were smooth and sweet, but at this point they had turned frenetic and passionate. You wanted every inch of Ryan, and Ryan wanted absolutely every last inch of you.

Ryan effortlessly removed your bra and began trailing kisses back down your neck. He continued down, craning his neck to kiss your breasts. He grabbed them with both hands and began to suck on one of your nipples. His skilled mouth sent shockwaves through the sensitive area and you hummed approvingly.

Ryan continued to lave at your breasts, causing you to let out pleasured sighs. You were suddenly grateful for all of the soundproofing in the recording room, hoping that no one from outside could hear the noises you were making. Ryan’s disheveled bun had begun to fall apart, allowing strands of his hair to fall past his face and dance across your skin. His hair, his soft lips and his wiry beard all together on your skin felt amazing. He released your nipple from his mouth, and before you could protest, Ryan caught your lips in another open mouth kiss.

You could feel Ryan’s hard cock pressing against the back of your inner thigh, yearning to be freed from his shorts. You inched your body backwards and coolly dragged your hand down his chest without breaking away from the kiss. Your hand inched closer to Ryan’s dick, and you smirked against his lips when you felt him twitch his hips up expectantly. You gently ran your fingertips over his dick and he broke the kiss to loudly groan into your mouth. This encouraged you to keep teasing him, lazily stroking him over his shorts.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Ryan moaned as you applied more pressured and palmed over his cock. 

Ryan decided to tease you back. He reached between your thighs and ran his hand over your pussy, “You’re already so wet for me, Y/N, I can feel it through your panties.” This made you whimper weakly and move your hips against his hand, you were almost desperate for friction.

You leaned forward and whispered into Ryan’s ear, your voice dripping with desire, “I want you to fuck me, Ryan, please.”

Ryan growled and hungrily pressed his lips to yours again and kept stroking your pussy over your panties. You hummed and bucked into his touch in response. You broke the kiss and removed yourself from Ryan’s lap so you could slip out of your panties. Ryan took a beat to take in your fully naked body, lips slightly parted in awe.

He stood to retrieve a small box of condoms from the bookshelf next to the couch. You chuckled and placed your hands on your hips, “You guys have sex in the recording room often?”

“No, never actually, but Jackson insisted we get a couple boxes to keep around the house. He said they’re emergency stashes,” Ryan giggled as he shucked his shorts and underwear, finally freeing his dick from its restraints. His dick was bright red and the tip was already glistening with precum.

“Well then, I’m glad I could help you christen the recording room,” you said flirtatiously. You admired Ryan’s naked body before you, taking in every curve and detail. You couldn’t keep yourself off of him; you wrapped your arms over his shoulders to continue kissing him. The two of you had found your rhythm already, so Ryan reciprocated almost instinctively.

As Ryan desirously kissed you back, he tossed the condoms onto the couch so his hands were free to hold you tight. He slid his hands down your back and squeezed your ass with both hands. You arched into his touch, causing his dick to slide against your stomach. Ryan moaned into the kiss and pulled you closer.

Ryan maneuvered you both back towards the couch and you broke the kiss. You reached up to place your hands on his cheeks and whispered against his lips, “Bend me over the couch, Ryan.”

He followed your instructions and forcibly pushed you onto the couch. You found yourself kneeling on the cushions with your hands on the back of the couch. You waited in silence as Ryan grabbed the box of condoms and pulled one out. You heard the sharp tear of the condom wrapper followed by the sound of Ryan rolling the condom onto his dick.

Suddenly, Ryan wrapped his arms around you from behind and began sucking on your neck again. The sudden attention caught you off guard for a beat, and the wet heat on your neck caused you to involuntarily whine.

Ryan massaged your breasts and continued to kiss down your neck and shoulders. His cock was teasingly nestled underneath you, not yet inserted. Your brain didn’t know which stimulus to focus on, you just groaned and writhed against his chest, overwhelmed already by how good Ryan’s ministrations felt. Ryan removed himself from your back, sitting up and causing his dick to move forward and up against you.

“Ryan, _please_ ,” you begged and pressed your hips back. He chuckled behind you, amused by your eagerness.

“Please what, Y/N?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He continued to languidly thrust underneath you, enjoying your reactions to his teasing.

“Fuck me, Ryan, I need you,” you cried, too deep in your arousal to care how desperate you sounded. Ryan chuckled again, this time presenting you with two of his fingers in front of your face.

“Then suck,” he said simply. You quickly complied, taking his large fingers between your lips. You made sure to coat his fingers in saliva, tonguing around and between each finger, “Fuck…,” Ryan quietly murmured under his breath, turned on by your enthusiasm.

Ryan pulled his fingers from your lips and a bit of saliva trailed down your chin. You couldn’t bring yourself to care. Ryan used his wet fingers to tease your entrance and each stroke of his fingers made you whimper and moan. Then, he finally pressed a finger into you. As it easily slid inside of you, you shivered and pressed your hips back.

“Fuck, Y/N, I love feeling how wet you are,” Ryan growled as he added another finger. Ryan’s fingers inside you hurt so good. As he slowly thrust his fingers in and out, Ryan took great pleasure in watching you writhe before him. As much as he wanted to continue teasing you, Ryan’s dick couldn’t stand not being inside you anymore.

He slowly removed his fingers and grabbed his dick with one hand and held your hip with another. He lined his dick up with your entrance and slowly pressed the tip inside, making you cry out. You couldn’t tolerate Ryan’s careful speed, so you thrust your hips back, fully sheathing Ryan’s dick.

A choked moan escaped Ryan’s throat as the sudden pleasure startled him. He went along with your desperate eagerness and roughly grabbed your hips with both hands. He pulled out almost entirely and slammed his hips forward once, twice, testing your reaction.

“Fuck, yes, Ryan, just like that,” you moaned in response. Ryan tightened his bruising grip on your hips and continued to quickly thrust into you. You maintained a beautiful arch in your back with each thrust, trying to put on a show for Ryan. As he rocked into you, Ryan’s dick sent shockwaves throughout your whole body. Getting fucked from behind hit just all of the right spots, and Ryan was making you see stars.

Ryan snaked one hand forward to rub your clit. His fingers moved in small, fast circles, sending you closer to the edge of your orgasm. You could feel the familiar warmth building up in your abdomen.

“How does it feel, Y/N?” Ryan demanded, not allowing the tempo of his thrusts to fluctuate. You were at a loss, too overwhelmed with pleasure to form any words. Ryan smirked and stopped both his thrusts and his hand on your clit for a moment, and you quickly fell apart.

“No, no, no, Ryan, please, it feels so good, please don’t stop,” you begged for Ryan’s touch. Your legs begun to shake. You pushed your hips back against him in a weak attempt to encourage him to move again. Satisfied with your desperation, Ryan began to move again, even faster this time.

Your mouth hung open as you let out a long moan, feeling as if you were on fire. Ryan leaned forward, pressing his dick in as far as it could go, so he could harshly whisper against your ear, “You feel fucking amazing, Y/N. I’ve never felt pussy this good, fuck.”

With that, Ryan began to suck on your earlobe, all the while maintaining the vicious circles on your clit. His words and stimuli rapidly sent you tumbling over the edge. Your whole body filled with fireworks and your pussy began to rapidly contract around Ryan’s dick as you came, making him moan. He leaned back up to continue thrusting into you. The extra friction inside you made white hot tears prick at the corners of your eyes.

As you began to come down, you felt Ryan’s swift thrusts turn erratic. “I’m close, Y/N, I’m so close, you feel so good, fuck,” Ryan rambled as he delivered his final few thrusts. Ryan slowed down and deeply moaned as he came. He used you to milk himself through his orgasm, and once he had come down, he slowly pulled out of you. You shivered from the sudden emptiness.

As Ryan disposed of the soiled condom, you turned around and slowly lowered yourself onto the couch. Ryan sat next to you on the couch, and both of you just sat in silence for a few moments, trying to catch your breath.

“Wow,” he said incredulously, causing a grin to spread across your face. You turned to look at him. His body was slick with sweat and his face was red. He had let his hair down so that damp locks framed his weary yet blissful expression.

“Wow, indeed,” you chuckled, “You might need to carry me back outside, not sure I’ll fully be able to walk,” Ryan let out a bark of laughter before wrapping his strong arm around your shoulders, pulling you in for another kiss.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and catching your breath, you and Ryan helped each other locate your clothes before opening the recording room door. Outside, Matt and Jackson scrambled away from the door, trying to pretend they hadn’t been trying to listen the entire time.

“Oh, hey guys, what’s up!” Matt slurred, trying to sound casual and inconspicuous, “What were you doing in the recording room?”

As you began to laugh, Ryan shook his head exasperatedly, “Nothing, Matt, don’t worry about it,” he said with a sly grin.

“See, Ryan? I told you the emergency stashes would come in handy!” Jackson said excitedly.

Ryan rolled his eyes as you replied through your laughter, “They sure did!”

**Author's Note:**

> well there u have it folks!!  
> hope u enjoyed!! please leave me some comments if you enjoyed, they make me so happy!  
> andddd please please please send me some matt and/or ryan smut requests/imagines!! i kinda want to start a matt/reader or ryan/reader oneshot collection, and i'd love some suggestions


End file.
